


summer sweet glances

by torkz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, This is essentially a beach episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz
Summary: i got sad in the ocean so i made Ford sad in the ocean. Ford, however, has great boys in her life that make her feel safe and cared for, and ain't that just the shit?anyway i hope you liked this little thing i wrote to get me back in the swing of things! thanks so much for reading and hopefully i'll have more to come soon!you know the drill, come visit me onTumblr!





	summer sweet glances

“Mamita.”

 

Ford’s head snaps up from her journal that she’s writing in at the sound of Nursey’s voice, so like her brothers’ back home, the drawl Brooklyn smooth instead of Atlantan. There have been feelings sitting heavy in the pit of her chest for a few days, requiring more energy than she possesses to work through. They were worse than usual today, waking her up at the crack of dawn, so she collected a journal, bundled up in sweats and dragged herself and a blanket to the Haus, letting the familiar athlete stink that reminded her so much of home bring her comfort. 

 

The boys had come and gone throughout the morning, not bothering her with more than a hello or a gentle pat on the back. The heat of late spring had slowly crept into the Haus as she sat, and she slowly shed her layers as she wrote, the only thing other than Nursey’s greeting taking her out of hours of focus.

 

She blinks her way back to attention and acknowledges him with an inquisitive noise.

 

“We’re going to the beach,” he says, smiling. “You have a bathing suit?”

 

Ford takes a little too long to answer, so Nursey sits with her at the kitchen table.

 

“You’re sad,” he says, tapping a finger on the back of her hand in gentle affection. “I don’t need to know why, but I’m taking you to the beach.”

 

She blinks at him for a moment longer before standing up and crossing the table to crawl into his lap for a hug. He holds her close for a moment with a soft laugh, squeezing her tight and nosing into her curls. He lets her up with a pat on the hip and tells her to go get packed and meet them back at the Haus.

 

The walk back and motions of packing clear her addled brain, and she’s nearly back to normal when she makes her way up the porch steps. Smiles start to gradually grace her features as she helps Bitty pack food, triple checking bags for sunscreen and towels and corralling boys way too old to need corralling in the first place. They pile into cars about thirty minutes later: Dex, Chowder, and Bitty to one car, Nursey and the three tadpoles to the other. The ride is easy, Tango talking non stop and Nursey turning the music up as subtly as he can to drown him out. It makes Ford giggle and Nursey shares a wink with her as he sings to the music, loudly and off key.

 

It seems like no time at all before they arrive, and before she knows it, Ford is sitting on a blanket, munching on a bag of the chips they packed. She digs her toes into the sand, following her team back and forth as they romp through the water, chewing and smirking slightly. Her heart tugs a little as she watches Dex, his gaze lovingly tuned to Nursey’s every move, even as he dunks Chowder playfully in the water. Nursey is watching him back, slick glances out of the corner of his eye, when he isn’t laughing brightly or diving into waves.

 

She watches the way Tango stares at Whiskey, mouth moving a mile a minute, eyes bright with curiosity and joy and just a bit of longing. Whiskey answers him patiently, always patient for Tony, even though he glances at—

 

She turns around and looks to see who’s behind her, that could have caught his attention. She sees no one, and turns back to see that Whiskey is looking away, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

 

Hmm.

 

She munches more thoughtfully, wonders how she feels about that. Nursey comes back, dripping wet and sunshine-red, and plops down next to her a little clumsily, knocking his elbow into her. Luckily, she’s used to his lack of spatial awareness and moves her hand just enough to keep from spilling her crumbs.

 

“Oh, shit, sorry,” he says, a little sheepish.

 

“It’s okay, I’d be worried if you didn’t bump into me,” she digs, delighting in his soft snort of laughter.

 

She’s in love with him a little bit, the way you fall in love with the first best friend you ever have, or the first teacher that shows you a special kindness. She knocks her shoulder into his, interrupting the longing gaze he’s shooting at Dex.

 

“You ever gonna tell him?” She says.

 

“Probably not. He’s an asshole,” Nursey says, fondly.

 

“He wants your asshole,” Ford chirps.

 

Nursey laughs, loudly enough that Dex and Chowder look back, Chowder grinning, and Dex smiling like he’s only just remembered how to do it. They turn away when Bitty sidles up to them and splashes them, slipping away with a wild laugh.

 

“I think you would be surprised by his answer.”

 

Nursey makes a soft noise and she punches his arm affectionately before wiping crumbs off of her lap and standing. She walks out into the ocean, digging her toes in at each step, enjoying the squishy feel of it as it gets more and more loose in the cold water. She’s a little ways away from the boys when she wades in, so each step is uninterrupted by someone vying for her attention. The ocean floor fades from her fast, causing her to stand on the tips of her toes. 

 

She looks out at the distant horizon, wondering how many steps it would take before she would disappear. The thought startles her, lingering despite her previous contentment. The intrusivity of it is familiar to her, but she’s been adept at ignoring it for ages now. It’s a bit striking to have it overcome her so thoroughly in this moment, surrounded by salty blue, with the screams and laughter of people she loves in the distance. 

 

A large wave comes through and she closes her eyes, letting it wash over her gently and lift her from the ocean floor. She lands just as softly as she was lifted, and wipes saltwater from her eyes, turning around with a bit of a start when she senses someone close.

 

“Hey,” Whiskey mumbles, smiling apologetically.

 

“Hey,” she says softly, her answering smile one of forgiveness.

 

“You good?”

 

He puts his hand low on her back and she leans into the contact, letting the weight of it ground her, even as the waves lift her gently off the sand. His hand is warm from the sun and it leaks through the cold skin on her back, settling deep in her, making her forget all about how easy it would be to slip away. 

 

There’s a moment when she nearly asks after Tango, wondering why and how Whiskey managed to slip away without his shadow, but she knows, suddenly, that this time of his is just for her. She looks up at him and smiles into his soft brown eyes.

 

“Yeah, Connor. I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i got sad in the ocean so i made Ford sad in the ocean. Ford, however, has great boys in her life that make her feel safe and cared for, and ain't that just the shit?
> 
> anyway i hope you liked this little thing i wrote to get me back in the swing of things! thanks so much for reading and hopefully i'll have more to come soon!
> 
> you know the drill, come visit me on Tumblr!


End file.
